


The Cat's Out Of The Bag

by Esperata



Series: Forever Returns [8]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Deepthroating, Foot Fetish, Honeymoon, Husbands, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: It's their honeymoon. Do I really have to spell it out?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Forever Returns [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597003
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	The Cat's Out Of The Bag

They'd had fun in the car but both knew it was a mere preliminary to take the edge off. There was no way either of them would have managed the entire journey out to their chosen honeymoon beach house without a little hanky panky. Certainly Ed wouldn’t. Not seeing Oswald all tarted up in his expensive white suit. He’d had to get his hands in there to feel for himself how all the material was confining his delicious flesh. The way it had practically burst free at the slightest loosening of pressure from popped buttons had driven him temporarily crazy.

Needless to say the clothes were quite probably ruined and Oswald had declared he needed to clean himself up for their celebration proper. Despite wanting to suggest they both simply discard the suits and continue the fun, Eddie knew Os had his own surprise planned for him and was doing his best to allow him time to prepare. Ed’s intended surprise was all in the events to come and so he’d merely stripped himself and settled on the satin sheets. It was hard having to wait however which was why he was grateful enough to be distracted by the phone ringing.

“Hullo,” he cooed playfully. “Bruce Wayne’s residence.”

“Hi Eddie.”

He dropped his false accent and relaxed back on the bed.

“Oh hey Selina.”

“Wasn’t sure you’d answer. Thought you guys might be otherwise occupied by now.”

“Oh we’re just taking a breather,” he confirmed with a salacious grin. “Gotta long night ahead of us. _Long_ and _hard_.”

“OK I do not need to know that.”

Her prissiness made him laugh before it reminded him to ask, “What are you calling for?”

“I thought you might have heard that Batman got the diamond back.”

“So? Our bargain was that we’d give you the diamond. What happens afterwards isn’t our problem.”

“Yeah, I get that. If I really wanted it I’ll just steal it myself.” She softened her tone. “I just wanted to assure you that I was still keeping my side of the bargain. Batman won’t hear from me where you are and I dealt with the security feeds from the place as promised. Everyone deserves to enjoy their honeymoon in peace.” Selina seemed to realise she’d shown too much vulnerability and hastily forced a laugh. “Besides, at least now Penguin’s married he shouldn’t be making any more passes at me. That’s enough of a reward on its own.”

Edward frowned at the comment as his mind whirled to determine just what she meant by it. On the one hand it sounded like an insult to his husband. On the other a suggestion of infidelity. Before he could ask however she was saying farewell.

“Have a good night and please… spare me the details.”

With that she was gone, leaving Ed twirling his new ring around and around as he tried to understand just how serious she’d been in her insinuation of Oswald flirting with her. He realized the jibe was clearly a case of bitterness in seeing Ed secure Penguin as his own. Perhaps a regret on her part of playing hard to get and an attempt to spoil their honeymoon happiness. He wouldn’t let it, both to not give her the satisfaction but also because he was committed to making Oswald the happiest man alive, tonight and every minute of every day thereafter.

Yet the mental picture lingered. Of Oswald casting his glance her way. Wondering if she’d make a worthy companion for him. It steeled Ed’s resolve to prove his own perfection in that role.

“Eddie?” Oswald’s voice broke him from his introspection and drew his attention promptly. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

Swiftly repositioning himself upright at the edge of the bed Ed wet his lips in anticipation.

“Ready and eager,” he confirmed.

Oswald sauntered out from the bathroom and Ed nearly came on the spot.

“Why do you have to be so damn sexy,” he whined, shutting his eyes against the temptation and gripping himself tightly. “I have a plan to stick to!”

Even with his eyes closed however he could still see every detail seared into his brain. Glowing like a will o’ the wisps set to lure him to his death in a blissful haze of pleasure. Peeking his eyes open he surveyed the sight again, trying to focus on each detail with a hope not to be overwhelmed by the view in its entirety.

He couldn’t see Oswald’s feet, which was probably for the best at the moment, but they were clearly being presented to him as a gift to be unwrapped for his delight. The man’s legs were encased in opaque white stockings that stretched wider as they rose from his sturdy ankles up to his ample thighs. Clips hooked the tops up to a suspender belt wrapped round wide hips, lost at the front under the heft of his stomach. Underneath Ed could see he was wearing pure white boy short panties.

Bringing his eyes further up, he ached at the sight of the pale blue babydoll top draped about him so delicately. It fell open and framed his belly like the curtains being drawn on piece of artwork. And to top everything off, his upper body was enveloped in a lacy bra that cupped his chest in the way Ed longed to do.

“Blue wasn’t my first choice,” Os muttered into the ongoing silence. “I wanted to get green.”

“It looks gorgeous,” Ed countered immediately. “ _You_ look gorgeous. So goddamn sexy I can hardly think.”

“All for you,” Ozzy purred seemingly content now with the effect he’d created.

The comment reminded Ed of his phone call though and he managed to rein himself in. He had a plan. He had to show Oswald why he’d made the right choice in choosing him. And for that he needed to show some resilience. He needed to prove his dedication to putting Oswald’s needs before his own.

His lack of action was clearly surprising Oswald however who tilted his head inquisitively.

“Who was on the phone?” he prompted, and Ed loved him all the more for it.

Surely no-one else had a husband smart enough to put together consequences and events so quickly, even in the midst of presenting a vision of raw sex appeal.

“Selina,” Ed answered as casually as he could manage it, albeit biting his lip as he contained the emotions bubbling up inside him.

“How did she get this number?” Oswald frowned. “How does she even know where we are?”

“She suggested this place.” Ed shrugged, not really wanting to focus on her right now but unable to leave Os unanswered. “I consulted her on my final shortlist and she said she could deal with the security on this place so… here we are.”

He’d hoped the reply would be sufficient but it was obvious Oswald was still thinking through the possible ramifications and that in turn brought Ed’s memories full force onto her accusation. At that point he could no longer dismiss the concern.

“She said you flirted with her,” he added with a hint of reproach.

“What?!”

The disbelief evident in Oswald’s tone went a long way towards reassuring Eddie of his monopoly on the man’s feelings. He shrugged again.

“She said you made a pass at her,” he reiterated, albeit much more comfortably this time.

He could see the focus Oswald gave the statement as he ransacked his memory for what she could be referring to. Then the expression froze.

“That was when I first made my return to society!” he exclaimed. “I had absolutely no basis for comparison.”

His gaze suggested his concern that Ed would think there was a challenge for his affections and the appeal in those doleful eyes melted any resentment Edward might have harbored. He met the gaze with an equally intent one of his own, lips quirking upwards in anticipation.

"I love you better than she ever could," he confirmed.

A sigh met the statement.

"Eddie, we're married," Oswald reminded him, as if he might have forgotten.

Ed interrupted any further attempt Os might have made to assure him of his affections. This wasn’t about Oswald needing to prove himself after all. It was Edward’s place to validate his possession of Os’ heart.

“I almost forgot.” He shifted off the bed and hurried across to the holdall he’d brought. “I got you a ring.”

The declaration immediately distracted thoughts away from any fears of jealousy. Unfortunately it had the unwelcome side effect of making Oswald shift uncomfortably.

“Eddie. I can’t wear a ring. You know that.”

Riddler hurried back over, anxiously shushing any self-doubts Oswald might be experiencing and catching his hands to kiss them repeatedly. He hadn’t intended more than one kiss each side but it was hard to stop once he had a taste of skin beneath his lips. Finally though he pulled back to stare adoringly at the plump flushed cheeks, only just refraining from kissing them too.

“It’s not a ring to wear on your hand,” he explained, eyes twinkling mischievously at the confused expression.

Twisting away he plucked up the box from where he’d dropped it on the bed in his haste to comfort his lover and finally revealed his gift. Oswald stared almost blankly at the large green rubbery ring.

“It's not that I have any complaints about your stamina,” Ed said quickly. “Far from it. Only I didn't know how you'd feel about an earring. And I know you can’t exactly wear this publicly but I wanted to get you a ring,” his ramble tailed off as he got no immediate reaction.

“Just to confirm,” Oswald cleared his throat. “But that is a cock ring, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Ed felt his confidence waning fast and contemplated whether he shouldn’t just chuck the thing aside in order to get back to what he knew they both enjoyed. Then Os smirked.

“Well?” he demanded. “Aren’t you going to put it on?”

It was putting a match to a fuse and Edward dove in to kiss him deeply, finally letting his hands run up under the babydoll to grip over the lacy cups of the bra and squeeze gently.

“On the bed,” he managed to mumble against his lips. “Lay on your back.”

Oswald turned to obey, making sure to swing his hips lazily as he climbed on the bed. The babydoll did nothing to cover his huge ass and Ed whimpered at the sight. The strip of fabric that constituted his pants was stretched across the middle but left the lower curves fully exposed and begging to be manhandled. It was sheer luck that the suspenders didn’t snap off as they pulled against the increased curvature, pressing thin indents into the soft flesh as Oswald crawled forward. Finally he flopped down and let himself settle into the soft give of the bedding.

Casting a curious glance at his stationary partner he leered teasingly.

“You’re drooling.” His gaze dropped down from his face to his crotch. “In every sense.”

“Can you blame me?” He scrambled to get onto the bed and between his beloved’s legs. “You’re a feast and I’m a starving man.”

The analogy provoked an amused snort of laughter.

“Starving,” he echoed. “I thought I fed you on the way here.”

“You’re certainly a snack,” Ed agreed, letting his hands run up and down the sheer stockings. “But I have a very healthy appetite. And I need more.”

He lent forward to kiss the quivering belly and Oswald’s hand instinctively grasped onto his hair.

“I’m yours Eddie. Devour me.”

Again Eddie found himself pulsing on the brink and drew in a sharp breath as he held himself back. This wasn’t going to work he realized as he rested his forehead to the warm expanse of stomach and focused his thoughts. He wanted to lavish Os with love and affection but at this rate he’d be lost to his own lust before he got the pretty pants off.

A new idea occurred to him and he forced himself to shift away from the wonderful weighty warmth he’d been resting on. Os let him go with an interested look, already expecting something enticing. Edward shimmied a little further back and began circling his hands in soothing circles about his ankles.

“Since it’s our honeymoon,” he purred. “I was hoping you might… indulge me.”

“Of course. Anything. What is it you want my little bower bird?”

“Your feet.”

“What?”

The bemused reaction didn’t deter him and Ed carefully raised one foot to place a reverential kiss to it.

“Your feet,” he repeated, running his cheek against the fabric covered appendage. “About me.”

His hips thrust abortively, making it very clear about which part he meant, and he bit back a groan at the scenario he’d envisaged.

Oswald had propped himself on his elbows and couldn’t fail to notice the blatant arousal the very mention of such an activity was bringing his lover. There was still a moment’s hesitancy however while he contemplated it.

“That would turn you on?”

Ed decided not to point out he was already turned on – was usually turned on in the vicinity of Oswald – and instead refocused his devotion to the forbidden fruit he held in his hands.

“I’ve dreamt of it,” he admitted. “Imagined what it would feel like. The hardened skin on the soles. How rough it would feel. How tight you might press. Something no-one else has ever experienced.”

He met Oswald’s gaze, showing every ounce of desperation he felt in the intensity of his stare, and watched the man swallow before laying back again.

“You better take the stockings off then,” he huffed.

For a second Ed could scarcely believe he’d been given permission, then he almost frantically rushed to obey. It was only as his hands grabbed the elasticated bands however that he recalled himself and eased his grip. This was something to be savored after all. Slowly therefore he ran his fingers inside the bands and ran them around until they bumped into the clasp at the back. Bowing forward, he brought his face into the chasm of Oswald’s thighs and surveyed his crotch even as his fingers delicately released the suspenders.

He could smell the arousal and see the damp patch staining the otherwise pristine white. It reassured him to know Oswald was turned on too and he lent closer to mouth kisses over the restrained beast as his fingers retraced their journey to the clips at the front. Freeing them too he again gripped the silky fabric and began a slow retreat. He might want to savour it but he didn’t have the patience for removing them individually. As it was his breath was already devolving into shallow panting.

Finally sat back on his heels he tossed the stockings aside and grasped his hands almost desperately about those remarkable toes. What other man could claim to be even half as lucky as him? Who else had a lover so well-endowed or so accommodating?

“Eddie.”

The feet in his grasp shifted restlessly, clearly indicating that Oswald at least wanted to get on with things. Which was fair enough as he wouldn’t be getting much out of this part of their exchange except further evidence of Edward’s love for every inch of him. A fact Ed would happily prove slowly and thoroughly once his lustful distraction was eased. To that end he used his hold to bring them both into position, carefully maneuvering and shimmying himself to make sure Os wasn’t awkwardly poised.

Just the very touch against his rock hard member caused him to shudder and he realized belatedly that he hadn’t yet got their lube. The friction was bordering on painful but he still laid his hands on the tops of those delectable feet and pressed them either side. Shunting forward and back cautiously he could feel his precome easing the glide and gave in to the sensation. He already knew he wouldn’t last long. Then he looked up and saw the rest of Oswald laid out before him, in particular the fact that he’d brought one hand round to palm at the front of his own too tight pants and how the wet tip of his dick was now poking out the top.

Ed released the slickened feet which slid away as he reared up onto his knees, one hand bracing himself over Oswald, the other reaching to aim his cock as he came suddenly, and coated Oswald’s stomach in cum. From his new position looking into Oswald’s eyes he could see the arousal flaming higher before he dropped forward almost brokenly and kissed him messily, unable to catch his breath sufficiently in the wake of his orgasm for anything better.

As he eventually broke away to rest their foreheads together and recover himself, Oswald reached up a hand and curled it around his neck.

“Get these pants off me,” he instructed with a growl.

With a nod, Ed shifted himself back, feeling the mess of his own cum where it had smeared between their stomachs but focusing on the restrictive undergarment. Unlike the delicate stockings, Ed used no finesse in removing these – they were irritating his lover and therefore had to go – but that didn’t mean he’d be reckless. Slipping his hands under those familiar warm buttocks his fingers found the edge and he pulled them down round the curves. Once the back was lowered to the thighs he then brought his hands back to grab the front and yanked them free.

Oswald moaned lowly and dropped his head back in relief as he was finally released, his cock bouncing against his stomach and looking far too tempting. Edward licked his lips but restrained himself admirably, recollecting the touch of pain he’d enjoyed was not what his beloved should experience. Not tonight at least. Therefore he diligently shuffled back with the underwear in tow until he could finally get rid of it, pausing only to inhale deeply from the fabric before he did so.

Glancing back he saw Oswald had resumed his stroking and he tutted softly. Reaching out he caught the offending hand in his own and pulled it to his lips to kiss.

“Let me do the work,” he cooed.

It was unclear if the soft huff this received was agreement or frustration but when he let the hand go it moved to grip the sheets instead of himself so he assumed compliance for now. Turning away he slid himself off the bed and staggered to the holdall in order to retrieve more supplies. With a fresh tube of lube in one hand he paused briefly to clean himself with a wet wipe only to hear a piteous sound from the bed.

“Husband. Please.”

Looking back he saw Oswald’s hands clenching and unclenching beside him, his stained stomach twitching and his erection seeking vainly for comfort in the cold air. Those dark eyes held him fast however until he spoke again.

“Take the belt off,” he whined. It’s chafing-”

He didn’t have to say anything more as Ed immediately hastened back. Teasing was one thing but he couldn’t have his darling endure any discomfort unnecessarily. While his hands found their way to the uncomfortable belt, his tongue began its mission to clean the mess he’d made previously. He couldn’t do an entirely thorough job however as he had to move back to wrench the accursed garment away and once freed it seemed only right to sooth the abused skin with plentiful kisses.

The sigh of relief was ample reward, as was the hand coming up to pet his hair again, and he happily devoted himself to kissing every piece of skin he could access. His own hands slid up once more to push and pull at the beautifully enclosed chest though he eventually had to undo the babydoll tie to gain proper access. For that he needed to sit upright and see what he was doing and that put him back at the mercy of his husband’s soulful eyes. Hands wonderfully full he stared at the man and relished in the union they’d sworn. He almost cried at the strong heartbeat he could feel under his palm.

“Eddie, dearest, light of my life,” Oswald began tenderly and Ed perked up in anticipation. “If you don’t get that ring on me soon I will hold you down and fuck you fast, do you understand?”

His own cock surged in renewed interest at that but he nodded hastily and relinquished the beautiful chest to return his attention where Oswald wanted it. Now he was focusing on that thick cock he could see why Oswald was getting impatient. While he’d relieved some of his own pressure, Os had only gotten harder in the interim. There was a glistening trail leading down the underside and Ed found himself unable to tear his eyes away. Groping on the bed blindly therefore it took him a couple of tries to grab the half-forgotten box and extract his gift.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he reached out with one hand and gripped the base just how he knew Oswald enjoyed before meeting his eyes again. This time it took Oswald a few seconds to come down from the shock of the first truly intimate touch he’d received all night and when he did it was to look in puzzlement at Edward, obviously wondering why he still wasn’t getting on with things.

Once sure he had the man’s attention though, Ed held up the green ring between thumb and forefinger.

"I, Edward, give you, Oswald this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Perhaps it was a ridiculous situation to be proposing such a vow but Ed had been determined that they would swear equal vows to each other. And if this was the only ring he’d ever put on Oswald then he’d damn well make his promise to his husband now.

To his relief Oswald didn’t laugh. In fact Edward distinctly saw tears spring into the corners of his eyes before he tipped his head back and muttered,

“You’re such a sap.”

It was a good enough response he decided and he readied himself to slide the ring into place. Instead of fishing about for wherever he’d dropped the lube however Edward opted for plan B, which was the risky maneuver of deep throating Oswald. Although he practiced often enough that he knew he could take him, the main concern was that Os would come immediately from the action. But it seemed worth taking the chance. After all, honeymoons were supposed to be memorable.

Without further hesitation therefore he dove down and engulfed the length right down to the base.

Oswald howled, curling round and latching his hands onto Ed’s head. Who stayed very, very still. It was clear Oswald was holding himself back with a great effort if his ragged panting was any indication and Ed tasted a few squirts of cum escaping him despite it all. Though Edward wanted to give his beloved as long as he needed to recover himself, he found himself swallowing automatically round him, provoking a not unpleasant tightening of the grip in his hair.

As Oswald finally managed a relatively unbroken inhale, the fingers loosened enough to let him retreat and Edward cautiously drew back, albeit dribbling a copious amount of saliva in his wake. Once free he wiped his mouth with one arm while the other deftly slipped the cock ring snugly into position.

“How’s that feel?” he asked hoarsely.

“Ugh.” Oswald flopped back with one arm draped across his face.

Without clear communication on whether he was comfortable, Ed set about massaging the thighs under his hands in vague motions until he found his voice again.

“Oswald?” he prompted after a minute. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more turned on in my life,” he groaned, arm finally pulling away so Ed could see his charmingly flushed face.

The answer made Ed grin and he slinked forward to drop a chaste kiss to the sharp tip of his nose before meeting his lips again, making sure his own cock brushed against his partner’s as he did so. Setting up a rhythmic rocking motion of his hips, he let his mouth begin to trail kisses over the pointed chin and started mouthing gently at the rolls of skin on his neck.

Oswald’s hands reached to hold onto him, undoubtedly wanting to grip low enough to direct his movements but having to settle on his waist for now. Just the feel of his wide fingers gave Eddie shivers though and he grasped at one hand to bring the digits up to suck into his mouth. Keeping eye contact with his husband he moaned softly while working his tongue over and around them, right down to the palm. To his immense pleasure Oswald encouraged the activity by lightly thrusting the digits deeper, knowing Ed would have no problem accommodating them. On another day he would have enjoyed feeling his lover filling him so overwhelmingly in both ends but he refrained from slipping back to feel his cock this time. He still had a plan.

Reluctantly giving up the taste of his hand therefore Ed shifted once again, keeping their slick dicks together but stopping the movement as he rested his hands again on Oswald’s chest. He couldn’t quite decide if he wanted to remove the bra or not. There was something illicit in having the lace hiding even a little area on his otherwise naked lover. Since Oswald had offered no complaint about the fabric rubbing or otherwise irritating him, Ed chose to leave it on.

Curling himself over the soft comfortable stomach he pressed his face into the valley of his breasts and rubbed his cheeks against the contrasting fabric either side of his face. His hands cupped the flesh to squish it more insistently against him as he did so. Then Oswald’s hands found their place on the back of his head again increasing the pressure still further. It was a most wonderful feeling to be so cocooned in the skin of your beloved, with the tang of their scent filling your lungs, and Ed let himself relish in the sensation a minute longer.

Finally he turned his head enough to breathe more comfortably and started kissing his way along the edge of the lace. Up one side he trailed his lips, only a single hand now carding through his hair, until he came to the strap leading up over the shoulder. Resting his chin for a second he let his fingers toy with the taut band, making Os twitch as he snapped it briefly, and then he moved back to the start to do the same on the other side. This time though he let his other hand begin caressing the peaked nipple across from where his lips were occupied. Once he’d twanged the other strap he immediately dropped his hand down to play with this neglected nipple too, sitting back again to survey the flushed skin.

All the teasing and anticipation of activity had made Oswald start sweating and there was now a sheen covering him, catching the light and making him glitter like a precious jewel. Edward found his breath hitching at the sight.

“God I love you,” he muttered before diving down to lick a swath over the never-ending gift of skin exposed for him.

Either the words or the action drew a whine out of Oswald and his hands returned to paw at Edward, seemingly unsure whether they wanted to grip or stroke at him. Ed kept dragging his tongue up and down determined to wipe up every trace of moisture, lingering over the stretch marks and tracing their patterns.

“Edward please,” he groaned.

Tongue still dangling from his mouth, Ed lifted his head to look up at him. The man’s eyes were inky pools of desire, lips open themselves with his shallow breathing.

“Make me cum,” he begged brokenly.

Tilting himself to glance downwards, Ed saw the heights of arousal his husband had reached in the deep purple of his cock, jerking sporadically in search of relief. He’d wanted to ride it, that had been his thought when preparing himself earlier, and he did still want to do that except… that didn’t feel worshipful enough. This part of the night was all about giving Os devotion and he knew if he had that dick in him he’d lose all coherence. So he’d postpone that for round two.

Slinking back down the bed he brought his face level with his target and settled his arms around the soft thighs to steady himself. Blowing a light stream of air over it he laughed lightly when it bobbed and booped him on the nose. He caught it in one hand and started to give it the attention it deserved, kissing his way up one side until his lips settled on the head and he suckled gently.

“Ugh.”

He wished he could see Os in this moment. Imagined how he might look, staring with wild eyes at the ceiling, mouth open and panting. The idea struck Riddler that perhaps he could set up a camera next time to record it. Maybe even install a monitor so he could watch as he did this. The thought made him groan and he more trailed his lips than kissed his way down the other side.

“Eddie. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.”

Chanting his name was good, he knew, and he smiled to himself before extending his dexterous long tongue to curl around the heated flesh. Alternating his head from one side to the other he covered every inch as he licked his way back up to the top and pressed his tightly closed lips to the tip, delaying the moment as they entered the finale. Lavishing devotion was all well and good but he wasn’t going to deny Oswald his climax. Especially not when he anticipated this being merely the first course.

Opening his lips therefore he sucked the head into the cavern of his mouth and rolled his tongue around it lasciviously. Oswald’s hands found their way back into his hair and Ed hummed in approval before slipping his lips further down. He let his saliva dribble out from his lips and used his hand to smear it round, knowing the wet surface would feel the cool air and make a tantalizing contrast with his hot mouth. Pulling his lips up again he nibbled very slightly on the glans, feeling the muscles tense in the thighs enclosing him. Any other day and that would probably had done Oswald in.

He sank back down again, further than before, running his tongue up and down the underside with as much pressure as he could put on the pulsing vein. Oswald’s nails were scratching his scalp now and Ed would be lying if he said he wasn’t encouraged by that. They both knew each other’s kinks by now after all. He switched to hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he drew up the shaft before dropping back swiftly and doing the same thing again. It was a heady excitement to be able to pull out every stop he knew that would drive Ozzy wild with the confidence that it wasn’t going to end too early. Not that the man wasn’t resilient in that regard but it was infinitely better knowing he wasn’t having to censor himself but could relish in the waves of pleasure Ed was giving him.

Ed found himself rubbing his own erection against the bedding and briskly stopped himself. He was going to save that for Ozzy. So he’d be ready to go just as soon as Oswald was up again. The knowledge that they’d be doing this again and again throughout the night sent a shudder down his spine. Images flashed through his mind of riding his husband… of Oswald taking him in the bubbling Jacuzzi… using the handcuffs to hook him to the wall while Ozzy did whatever he wanted to him… his weight holding him down to the rug as Os took him apart in front of the fireplace. All of which wouldn’t happen until he’d brought Oswald off this first time.

Desperation rushed through him and he thrust his head down, feeling Oswald breach his throat again, before catching his teeth around the ring and pulling it off with him as he retreated. The effect was immediate, though whether just from the pressure being released or the added scrape of teeth he couldn’t be sure. Either way Oswald came with a guttural open mouthed cry, his cock jerking as it unloaded itself over Eddie. For a few seconds he could do nothing but sit still, Oswald’s hands clenched painfully tight in his hair holding him in place while the cum continued to splatter up and down his face with the bouncing motion of his dick.

As soon as the hands loosened and the painting of his face diminished though he leant back in to retake the softening penis into his mouth, sucking the remnants off and enjoying the familiarity of keeping the sensitive organ safe and warm. Casting a glance upwards he saw Oswald was still curled forward, lost in the haze of pleasure, shuddering as the effects of orgasm washed through him, and he relished in the knowledge that _he_ did that.

The seconds ticked by slowly until the fingers ran through his hair soothingly and Oswald finally slumped back again. Edward relinquished his mouthful in order to sit up and clean himself up before clambering up to snuggle against him, happy to feel thick arms drape about his shoulders hugging him close and secure. Fused digits traced patterns in the dampness of his shoulder as Oswald reacclimatised himself.

“Was that good?” Ed whispered, placing an anxious kiss to his throat. “Did you enjoy it?”

He waited restlessly for an answer, his own arousal lingering, and senses attuned for any sign from Oswald that everything was still okay.

“You know you have nothing to prove don’t you?”

The question in reply to his own enquiry initially confused him until his mind zeroed in on the point Oswald was getting at.

“Selina can’t have you,” Ed grumbled petulantly, both at the reminder and at Oswald so easily deciphering his intentions.

“”She doesn’t _want_ me,” Os countered tiredly, not sounding at all upset by the fact.

Edward tightened his grip about Oswald’s waist and buried his face back into the folds of his neck.

“Bitch doesn’t deserve you.”

A hand shifted to pet his hair comfortingly.

“ _I_ don’t want _her. You’re_ my husband Eddie. I love _you_.”

Raising his head he met the sincere look of his beloved husband and smiled, shimmying nearer so as to bring their lips together once again.

“I love you too,” he murmured against the wet mouth waiting for him to bestow his own upon it.

The sound of a door opening froze them both instantly and they simultaneously cast their gazes across to see a well-built man stepping into the place. He halted suddenly too as he spotted them sprawled across the bed and for an instant they remained locked in that tableau. Then he frowned.

“You’re not Selina.”

Edward reacted mostly on instinct, grabbing up and flinging the glass on the bedside at him. He was probably more surprised than the interloper when it actually landed dead on target, knocking the man out.

“Good shot Eddie.”

Oswald struggled out from under him, hastily tying his babydoll shut despite it not doing anything to hide his considerable attributes, and staggered across to toe the unconscious figure.

“Who is it?” Ed queried, doing nothing about his own nakedness as he followed Os.

“Bruce Wayne,” Os answered thoughtfully.

Tilting his head to better see the face, Ed quickly shifted through the likeliest explanation for his arrival.

“Selina?”

“Selina,” Oswald agreed.

Edward huffed in irritation.

“She wasn’t supposed to tell anyone we were here,” he complained.

“She didn’t,” he was corrected.

Casting an inquisitive glance at his shorter partner, Ed silently requested an explanation and Oswald obliged.

“He wasn’t expecting to see us,” Os pointed out. “Ergo she didn’t tell him we’d be here.”

“Sneaky devil.”

“But perhaps not entirely unhelpful.”

The slow consideration in his voice drew Ed’s attention again and he tingled with the hope of a scheme. Oswald’s tantalizing glance his way only confirmed the expectation.

“Why don’t we view this as a very considerate wedding gift?” he proposed. “We can ransom him back to the city for quite a considerable sum.”

“Oh!” Ed draped himself over Oswald, running his hands under the chiffon babydoll again. “I like how you think.” He dropped kisses down along his hairline. “But tomorrow right? Not right now. Not on our wedding night.”

Oswald turned in his arms to grope his backside, forcing Edward’s erection to press firmly against him.

“What kind of husband would I be to leave you in this state, hhhmm? I’ll run you ragged first,” he promised.

To Ed’s slight disappointment he was then released and Os moved back a step.

“You better fetch the handcuffs for our guest.”

He couldn’t help his pout.

“But I brought them for _us_.”

His sulky complaint earned him an eyeroll.

“We have to make sure he doesn’t get away or our evening really will be spoiled. Now do as you’re told.”

The hand slapping his backside was probably both admonition and encouragement but either way Ed complied and dutifully fetched the cuffs. At least he’d brought their strongest pair, knowing from experience not to underestimate Oswald’s strength in moments of passion. Returning quickly he promptly dragged the chiseled jawed guy over the wooden floor to a sturdy pipe and latched the cuffs securely.

He still couldn’t restrain his frown as he stood upright again, disappointed at the loss of one of their toys. Then a hand curled around his waist and he shivered at a sultry purr in his lover’s voice.

“Poor Eddie. I know you wanted to be tied up. And I do have a solution for you.”

“Oh?”

Interest piqued he offered no resistance as Ozzie guided him back towards the bed. As he was pushed down to sit again, Os made full advantage of the reduced height to lean in and nip sharp teeth along his ear.

“How about we use my stockings?”

Any waning of his arousal that the interruption had caused was cured in that one whispered sentence and Ed practically dove across the bed to retrieve the discarded lengths of fabric. Struggling to right himself, he rolled back to find Oswald sitting against the headboard awaiting him with a wicked grin.

“Let’s wrap these reins round your hands then so you can ride me like a proper beast,” he growled.

Ed laughed in delight and slithered back up, collecting the lube and ring on his way.

“And then will you take me on the rug?” he asked.

“On the rug, against the window, over the table, and in the rolling waves under the very stars themselves.”

“Oh I’m the luckiest man alive,” Ed breathed.

“That makes two of us,” Oswald countered, stroking his cheek fondly before gripping his chin hard. “Now let’s break this bed in properly.”


End file.
